The Mega Muscle Builder Machine
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Mary And Susan Test Build A Machine To Help Get A Bodybuilding Gil. But Test It On Johnny First With Amazing Things Happening. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Incest And Muscular.


It was a clear sunny day in the city of Porkbelly were the family Test lived. The family contanted of a father named Hugh Test who took care of the house and kids, a beautiful mother named Lila Test who worked outside the home in finance, then there was the two brainy and beautiful 22 year old twin sisters Mary and Susan who both shared a huge laboratory where they preformed slightly dangerous experiment on their little 18 year old brother Johnny and his talking mutt Dukey.

So it was on this clear day in their private laboratory that Mary and Susan were again going to use their little brother to test one of their new inventions a machine called "The Mega Muscle Builder". Now the reason for this machine was do to the twin girls crush the guy next door named Gil Nexdor a total jock who did not notice them. Over the last couple of months the young women had watched Gil working out in his backyard, they had watched as Gil pumped huge amounts of iron and rapidly build up huge bulging muscles all over his surfer like body something they had enjoyed that is until the neighborhood tough/smart girl a young beautiful woman named Elisabeth Sissy Blakley or Sissy a on/off romantic antagonist of their brother Johnnys came over to Gils and started pumping iron with him. Both sisters had watched as the young woman started to rapidly bulk up right along side Gil who started working out with out his shirt while their rival started wearing tiny thong bikinis that showed off beautiful pair of huge and perfectly round white breast along with a huge plump white butt. As they witnessed this they decided to build the machine that stood before them now ready to test.

Mary Test grabbed one of the huge hose that was attached to a giant tank of muscle expanding mist and attached it to a giant silver box while her beautiful twin sister Susan typed some info into there giant supercomputer. As the locks clicked the main doors to the lab slide open and their 18 year old little brother Johnny and his loyal dog Dukey who was drinking a cup of coffee. As the two entered Susan walked over "Ok Johnny for todays experiment we need you to test our new invention the mega muscle builder and before you ask will give you a game control that will let you enter your favorite video game". Susan then turned to her "Are we ready Mary" looking into her twin sisters light blue eyes she smiled while feeling something strange course thru her "All ready Susan got our muscle mist hooked up now lets bulk up our little brother" .

She watched as Mary pulled out a couple of sensors and attached them to Johnnys neck before Dukey spoke up "Hey you two I'm not going to let my pal Johnny to test your machine alone besides having muscles will let me do something I always wanted to do". Susan turned to look at her "What do you think Mary It could be a good test to see what it would do to an animals DNA" smiling she walked over to the supercomputer and quickly began to type "It would make a good experiment with the little human DNA that we used to allow Dukey to speak english he should be able to grow muscles".

Smiling Mary pushed the open button for the silver box of the machine causing the metal doors to slide open "Ok Johnny and Dukey hop inside the machine and prepare to grow huge with muscles". Nodding the two males hopped inside while Susan walked over and pushed the close button. As the door to the machine sealed she grabbed the huge lever that would open the vent line so the mist could fill the silver chamber.

Soon Susan and she could hear the sound of ripping cloth as Johnnys dark blue open shirt tore apart followed by his black t-shirt with the nuclear power symbol, then they hear his olive green cargo pants tearing apart while his black sneakers and white socks also tore apart before finally hearing the sound of his black cotton briefs ripping apart. They also hear the sound of two males groaning as their muscles expanded and their bodies stretch do to the gas but soon they began to hear deep female moans, groans and even what could only be pleasurable female voices coming from the silver chamber "Oh Dukey mmm look at your muscles mmm and looked at your massive dick mmm that will feel so good inside me" "Oh Johnny or should I call you Jolene mmm look at your beautiful pale white muscles mmm and look at your massive dick mmm I'm going to love licking the fat veiny meatpole mmm now bend over and let me stretch that tight anus.".

Hearing Dukeys hot passionate words Susan reached over and quickly pulled the mist release lever causing the light blue mist to be filter out of the machine and back into the holding tank for the next transformation before quickly pushing the open button unseating the solid steel doors. As the doors opened she and Susan watched in amazement as two hulking and completely nude forms. The first form to exit was Dukey or what they decided call Dutchess for he had turned into a female poodle but not a normal poodle no Duchess was a anthro which was a being that was half animal and half human the animal part being the head in this cause a brown poodle. As Dutchess stood before them flexing her new body Mary quickly ran her eyes over one of her and Susan's creations going from Dutchess's enormous poodle head she mentally began to record the changes. The first change Mary noted was Dutchess's lack of fur like many poodles the only fur on the massive body were some dark brown fur rings around her neck,wrist,ankles and waist not to mention the tuff on the tail tip. Mary then noted the human part of Dutchess's body she started with the torso it was massive with six fat milk heavy light brown skin covered breast the top two were if she measured them with her eyes correctly a massive tripe TTT cup topped with enormous dark brown nipples as for the other four they were smaller and measuring them she could only say all were an enormous double TT cup topped with huge dark brown nipples. After pulling her eyes from her and Susan's amazing creations tasty looking racks Mary moved her eyes to Dutchess's limbs first she looked at what was once her creations foreleg and slowly ran her eyes over the flexing limb she noted it had transformed into human arm with huge hands calculating the limbs bulging muscle mass in her head as Dutchess flexed Mary could only estimate that the muscles could only be decided as enormous in size. After that she moved to Dutchess's hind legs and found them to be just enormous with beautiful bulging muscles but unlike the arms only the area from the hip to the ankle were human while the feet remained the paws of a dog. As Mary looked at Dutchess's paws she heard a loud gasp coming from Susan and looked up only to gasp as well as she noticed what Susan saw dangling between Dutchess's hind legs was one of the most massive animal dick and testicles she had ever seen on a land animal. Run her eyes over her and Susan's creations flesh breast she quickly calculated its size from the massive tip to the base she estimated the beast to be 42inches in length and 12inches in diameter she then noted Dutchess's testicles hanging in the light brown flesh sack and quickly estimated them to be enormous beachball sized orbs and as Dutchess flexed she could even hear the thick cum sloshing around inside.

As Mary and Susan were busy checking out Dutchess's new body and package they didn't notice as another massive woman climbed out of the machine until Susan screamed when a huge glob of white cum splatted onto her skin tight light blue t-shirt with the large dark blue star that covered her huge breast along with the upper part of her open white lab coat. It was then she noticed a massive naked 18 year old teenage young woman standing next to the machine. Turning her focus to that massive young woman Mary began to examine her the first thing to catch her eyes was the massive white and very veiny girldick that the beautiful muscular young woman was holding the dick was nice and if she calculated right it measured a beautiful 46inches in length and 16inches in diameter. She then took notice of a huge drop of thick white cum hanging from the tip and knew that the thick cum blast that had hit Susan in the chest had come from the massive veiny and very tasty looking shaft. Running her eyes from the massive tip she soon noticed the enormous hairless beachball sized testicles dangling under the shaft and could not help but feel an overwhelming desire to taste the cum she could hear churning inside. Mary then began to look over the rest of what she now decided Dutchess had named Jolene running her light blue eyes over the beautiful muscular 18 year old futawoman and began to take in ever tasty looking detail first was the long hip length wild blonde hair with its one soild dark red stretch, next she looked over her new sister beautiful face with its pale white skin and deep dark blue eyes that shined with a powerful lust for her and her soaking wet sister Susan who was slowly scooping thick wads of Jolenes cum off her ankle length white lab coat before pushing it into her beautiful mouth, she then moved her gauze to the young womans arms and began to look then over they where both enormous and had huge veins bulging all over them. As she gauze over them Mary watched as Jolene enormous muscles began to slowly flex as her huge strong hands began to stroke the hard fleshy meatpole, Mary then moved her eyes down over her new sisters futadick and then focused some of the most beautiful legs she had ever seen since her beautiful mothers well-toned legs in those tight black yoga parts. Moving her eyes down first from the enormous muscular thighs with their thick bulging veins to her equally enormous calves and shins that ended in some of the biggest barefeet she had ever seen. As her eyes roamed over her new little sister the strange feeling she had began feeling the first time she roamed her eyes over that massive futadick began to grow stronger and stronger until she began to walk slowly towards that beautiful 46inches long and 16inches thick shaft until her lips were only inches from the huge pearly white cum drop.

As Mary looked at her new 18 year old futa young sisters massive futa helmet she heard a beautiful voice speak "Mmm hey there Mary are you just going to look or are you going to give my massive meat rod a nice big kiss mmm you oh mmm better hurry because I'm about to cum again". Knowing she wanted a taste Mary opened her mouth and gently ran her tongue thru the middle of the enormous cum drop. As she licked the delicious slightly salty fluid Mary heard Jolene moan "Oh Mary mmmm I never thought you were so dirty mmm yes lick me clean Mary before I explode all over your beautiful face". Deciding that a face and breast covered in thick pearly white cum was just to arousing to pass up Mary reached out and began to slowly caress the sides of her massive little sisters futa helmet "Well Jolene if your going to cum sweetie well cum all over your big sister Mary". She then kissed the underside of the helmet and began to feel the beautiful veiny girldick slowly swell.

As Jolenes dick hardened under her large fingers she slowly began to lay kisses down the underside of the hard fleshy white shaft. As her lips touched the swelling shaft Mary began to hear louder and louder moans calling from her new little sister until she arrived at the biggest set of testicles she had ever seen thou Dutchesses were a beautiful close second. As her lips kisses the drum tight hairless flesh she hear Susan's lust filled voice "Oh Dutchess mmm stuff your futa helmet in my mouth and let me drink your tasty dog cum. Looking out the corner of her right eye Mary saw Susan attach one of their new inventions a device called "The Stretcher" it was an amazing device that allowed a person to stretch any part of there body in this case it looked like Susan was going to stretch her mouth and throat so Dutchess could pump her stomach full of dog cum. Deciding that her beautiful twin had a good idea she gave the enormous cum heavy hairless testicles in front of her a soft kiss before quickly dashing over to her work table and grabbing the other stretcher before running back to swelling futadick. As soon as Mary was in front of the massive pulsing helmet she quickly attached the stretcher to her waist "Ok Jolene I'm going to swollow your massive dick down my throat so don't cum until you reach my stomach". Looking up passed her new little sisters massive perfectly round white breast she heard "Oh Mary yes swollow my massive dick mmm let me stretch that tight stomach of yours with my delicious cum".

As Mary kissed the massive white futa helmet she began to wonder about two slightly important things in the back of her mind the first is how the two males got turned into females when the machine was only supposed make a persons muscles grow at a very rapid rate thinking about it she guessed the gender transformation must have been caused by the machine being calibrated to her and Susan's genetic gender and had therefore turned both into beautiful young woman with the programed muscles while also leaving both this beautiful strong dicks and testicles from there male genders. As for the second thought she wondered why it was she and Susan were feeling so aroused by these two beautiful young futa muscled amazons thinking about it she realsed it must be a screw up with the animal pheromones that they added to the muscle mist that were supposed to attract the muscular Gil to them. Deciding it didn't really matter that much as both Jolene and Dutchess were both more muscular and had by far the bigger packages she slowly began to stretch out her beautiful mouth until it was wide another to swollow her new little sisters massive futa dick helmet. As Mary slide her mouth over the first half of the helmet she began to moan at the sweet delicious taste hit her tongue and slowly began to swollow the massive tip further into her stretched mouth.

As Jolene's massive meaty tip reached her esophagus Mary noticed out of the corner of her right eye Susan's throat stretching around Dutchess massive anthro dog futadick. Finding the sight incredibly arousing Mary couldn't wait to feel her own throat stretched so with a mighty push of her well-toned thigh and calf muscles Mary forced her new little sisters massive futadick into her tight esophagus


End file.
